User blog:ArtemisDonut/Making Boos Out of OCs?
A request station! I've been addicted to My Boo for like 2 years. Lemme explain. My Boo is a game where you literally cannot lose. You feed your little blob of jelly, bathe them and clean up their poop, name and rename them, play minigames to earn coins. See the thing about this game is that you can earn coins so easily. Cleaning up poop gives you coins, bathing the boo gives you coins, petting them will sometimes give you coins, watching videos will give you coins, playing games gives you coins, you get the idea. So it's pretty easy to earn money. And one of my favorite things about it... is customization. You need coins to buy clothes, so this is where all the money comes in handy. The wardrobe has a selection of colors, eye colors, eyelashes, clothes, head accessories, neck accessories, different types of arms and legs, glasses, body patterns, face patterns, noses, mustaches, tails and more! All with at least 4 different color combinations! (I've seen some that went over 15!) So customization is a huge variety... Now I'd definitely be able to make some customization, although at the moment I'm trying to buy the basic necessary stuff. However, I'd be totally willing to customize my Boo into your OCs, because I'm getting bored of doing Hetalia Characters. Rules 1. Only up to two characters at a time! 2. If your character has art, great, just show me the art. If not, link pictures of their clothes. 3. Please don't expect the Boo to be completely accurate, nor expect me to finish your request very quickly. The wardrobe, although huge is still limited, and the color combinations are not always right. Plus, a whole lot of details will be omitted. And I need to earn coins to unlock wardrobe items I need. 4. I will not be doing the requests in order. Sometimes your character's clothes are too expensive to buy, or they're not unlocked yet. Or they just don't exist. So I'll be doing the requests in the way I want, which usually means the easiest first. 5. However, the Important Requests will be first priority. Important Requests are the earlier ones. I will always do the requests in the Important Requests area. 6. Stuff I will not be able to do (probably): all shoes and tights are eliminated. There's no space since a Boo is literally a disembodied head ok. Hair choices and colors are limited. Eye shape is probably the most limited thing limited. And the Boo will be super happy. Even if you rOCsis not. I think that's all, so ask away! Important Requests 1. Isidore L'Orange 2. Marissa Stahlbaum 3. Jamie Maiden 4. Seraphina Steadfast 5. Shelby Kelpfrey Other Requests 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Boo Gallery Lace Boo.jpg|Lace Boo Quinn Boo.jpg|Quinn Boo Quinn Braids Boo.jpg|Extra Quinn Boo with braids Icarus Scarf Boo.jpg|Icarus Boo Icarus Boo.jpg|Icarus Boo without his scarf Gracie Boo.jpg|Gracie Boo Class Boo.jpg|Class Boo Ebony Boo.jpg|Here's a random Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Boo My Boomortal (I'm insane aren't I. Anyway, I censored the cursing so you guys might feel more comfortable{as if my immortal lets you be comfortable}) AN: Special boos (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my boo gf (ew not in that way) raven boo, bloodybooz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCBoo ROX! Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Boo and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with black streaks and black tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Boo (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Boorard Way but I wish I was because he's a major f*cking hottie. I'm a boopire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a boo witch, and I go to a magic school called Boowarts in Engboo where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth boo(in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Boo Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather pleated miniskirt, a gray choker with a blood red ribbon, and black combat boo-boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, lots of black eyeliner and gray eye shadow. I was walking outside Boowarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of boo preps stared at me. I put up my booddle finger at them. Category:Blog posts